1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing equipment for ground meat and more particularly to a processing line for transforming ground pork into fully cooked, frozen sausage patties. In the manufacture of sausage patties, it is important that the ground pork be thoroughly cooked prior to freezing to control trichina, to extend product shelf life, and to facilitate restaurant patty preparation while at the same time maintaining a consistent color throughout the surface of a heated patty for consumption in a restaurant.
In the known sausage processing lines, ground pork is formed into patties which are passed through a steaming area which simultaneously cooks both sides of the patties after which they are quick frozen. When a patty is to be heated for consumption in a restaurant, it is removed from the cooler and placed directly upon a grill and heated to the desired temperature for consumption. However, patties which are steam cooked prior to quick freezing have an uneven speckled white color which is unappetizing to the customer because the patty looks as if it is not completely cooked.